RWBY: maniac's story
by poweredgn
Summary: 18 years after team RWBY's first year a lot has changed however team RWBY are not the hero's of this story with a new generation come a new set of teams these new teams face many challenges from new evils to abnormally strong grimm it is up to these new teams and soon to be friends to save vale and in the future, remenate featuring team MNAC as main team and many many others
1. Chapter 1

uthor Note:

Hello i am a new writer here one of my favorite anime is Rooster Teeth's RWBY i hope to learn to write better and provide a good story in the process so i ended up here so enjoy. Also i appreciate constructive criticism but not hate please thats just unnecessary but enough stalling enjoy.

chapter one: Reeng story charcter: monochrome

"Gee it took them long enough to notice us they have finally invited us to beacon monochrome" "yeah its great but you have to remember many will still discriminate us no matter our skill" i responded slightly shaking my tail "yeah but you have to admit many people are getting better but its starting to be out of fear not of true respect i hope we don't have people like that on our team" Neil said with a hint of sorrow. "come on Neil were going you don't want to miss the opening ceremony do you?" "well of course not monochrome" "okay then hurry" "okay just let me test somet-" **CRASH** "stop messing with your dust and lets go you don't need anything besides oko no nami and your packs" i said sternly like im talking to a five year old "i know monochrome just one sec okay done lets go"

 **A few hours later somewhere in vale.**

 **"** oh no no no monochrome this cant happen we can't be LOST" "umm ... i dont know what to say" "what is that suppose to mean huh" "i don't know where we are ARE YOU HAPPY NO-" **CRACK** "ehh sorry there are you okay ohh by chance do you know your way to beacon airships?" "u-um-uhh s-s-soorryy im fine its that way" the practically giant ran with a face the color of a tomato "huh whats up with her" neil said surprised "i don't know but her orange knight Armour was sweet but i didn't get a good look of her weapon although i saw a giant sheath on her back although i get the felling we will see her again" "yeah me too"

 **15 minuets later on the airship**

"monochrome im sooo bored" "go train in the practice rooms then" "they have those thats so cool" neil said excitement dripping from her voice "ill be back a lil before we get to beacon kay?" "okay you have about a half hour" "okay" neil runns off

 **NEIL**

neil runs down the to the room that's labeled 'practice' she went in drawing in her bow she walks to the middle of the room to a terminal clicks 20 min survival then everything turns black then turns into a holographic forest she takes the first arrow out of her quiver feeling the bow heat up with its respective burn dust infusion a beowolf comes out of the forest edge she shoots it right in between its burning red eyes makeing its mask shatter and the hologram disappear and another three come up out of the other side of the forest she grabs two arrows shooting the first then shooting the second to change the trajectory of the first and changing its own to hit two the same way as the first then running as fast as she can to the remaining beowulf the rolling under its swipe and stabs it in the neck effectively killing it she repeats the same thing with minor adjustments for the next 15 minuets then goes back and sits with monochrome then a voice of what sounds like an older women that says "welcome to beacon you are to go to the main amphitheater" "well this is it monochrome were in" "unless you get us kicked out" monochrome said in a jokeing matter

AN

thank you for reading like i said criticism is very welcomed the next chapter i will try to upload by next Wednesday thank you again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

AN

hey guys hope you enjoyed last chapter i hope to be making these at least twice as long but anyway before i ramble on too long like last time lets start.

NEIL

"yeah right im not gonna get us kicked out on the first day" "okay okay it was just a joke" Monochrome says with his hands up as if he got arrested "a bad one at that" "hey look its that girl with the orange armour again monochrome" we walk casually the the huge girl in a darkish orange armour "hello umm im sorry i never got your name" "u-um-uhh s-sorry about earlier i-I wasn't wa-watching whe-where i was going m-my name is amberson b-but you m-may call me amber" "umm hello amber my name is monochrome and this is my sister neil sorry about earlier but are you okay?" "u-umm yes i-im fine j-just have an anxiety a-about talking t-to new pe-people y-you see i-i was r-raised in a r-rich family where i d-didn't talk t-to many people be-besides very i-important people so i-i was always raised to b-be perfect but i-in the process i adopted a-an social anxiety when i t-talk to anyone w-without a obvious g-great importance" "well thats fine with me i don't mind you seem very nice for someone from a rich family especially for the kind of people we are". "w-what do you ohh o-okay your faunus i don't mind i-if anything i like the race for b-being different" "interesting way to look at things rather than discriminate because we are different" monochrome said with interest "well anyway we should be heading to the amphitheater" "yeah your right we don't want to be late would you like to come with us amber?" "yes i w-would appreciate that" "okay then were off" i said with excitement putting my fist in the air.

 **15 minutes later**

"Im going to keep this brief" "when i look around this room all i see is wasted potential, potential looking for a purpose and that is where I come in you are here to find your purpose as huntsmen and huntresses to keep the people of remanent safe but you can not do that, not yet anyway" he walks off the stage his gape almost seeming struggled .

"that was strange don't you think monochrome" "strange but i get an odd feeling when i listen to him he's very smart to say the least" "h-he is t-the headmaster of beacon ozpin v-very intelligent but was said t-to have made some v-very questionable decisions while vale w-was at war 17 years ago" "interesting but strange" "okay students you are to head to the cafeteria you will all be sleeping the for the night initiation will be tommorow get a good nights rest".

 **30 minutes later**

Neil stretches before she makes an attempt at going to sleep with everyone else but she sees a girl that looks slightly taller than herself in red and pink pajama bottoms and top "hello do you mind if I sleep with you guys?" She said in a cheery but quite voice "not at all my name is Neil this is my brother monochrome and our friend amber what's your name?" "My name is carmin serene" " well hello carmin nice to meet you" "h-hello carmin" "well we should probably go to sleep soon" monochrome said practically half asleep "y-yeah goodnight" replied amber "night" replied Neil and carmin almost simultaneously.

AN

What do you think of the characters shown so far? Anyway I'm tired just got out of school so yeah reviews appreciated

-gn


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

What's up guys I'm going to be trying to upload these every Thursday but if I get some views and reviews I will try to post these faster anyway to the story.

 **Monochrome**

I was the first to wake up so I decided to go the cafeteria "not many people have woken up" I say quietly I decide not to wake up Neil and just bring back food for the four of us since the cafeteria is not that far away. "good morning there what would you like" "good morning hmm okay two pancakes for four people scrambled eggs and toast" "okay sir that will be done in five minutes I look behind me and see Neil is just waking up as the lady rings a small bell signifying the food was ready. I carefully picked up the four plates of food and moved over to Neil who was almost fully awake " good morning Neil here and wake up carmin I will wake up Amber" "okay Monochrome and good morning" she lightly shakes carmin as I do the same to amber who is in a sherbert orange set of pajamas and t-shirt "mmm that smells good oh oh h-hello monochrome good m-morning " good morning amber you should eat we have a long day ahead" monochrome said handing a plate of pancakes eggs and toast to her with a plastic wrap with a plastic fork spoon and knife "thank you monochrome" we all ate as many of the people around the room started waking up. "Okay as processed Ozpin and Goodwitch said we should get our gear together and wait for further instructions" "how you couldn't be more correct" a man only barely taller than me that has a very faint shine of gold seemingly coming from his body "oh my apologies I haven't introduced myself I am cader jun you are?" "My name is monochrome this is my sister Neil and our friends Amber and Carmin" "hello" the three say and shake the mans hand "well my apologies it appears Ozpin will be summoning us to the edge of the Emerald Forest in five minutes goodbye for now" "bye I guess" "man that guy was weird don't you think monochrome?" "Yeah very but that glow and the power I felt just shaking his hand it feels as if he's a trained huntsmen but he is doing the entrance exam with us is that even possible" "i-i think his n-name sounded familiar oh t-thats it he was one of t-the only six people that failed last year he was know f-for getting perfect s-scores on everything but was of three teams due to bad leadership recklessness and the last almost killing his whole team but was stopped by a huntress" "sounds scary is he really that powerful?" "Men he can't be that bad after all he failed and can't work with a team without a team a hunter or huntresses power can be as much as halfed its called quotient harmony when two or more people are so connected they can practically read each others mind and make perfect planning I have studied it intensively myself anyway we should go get our weapons" carmin chimed in the so far quite girl teaching us about a very advanced technique not even me and Neil have heard of "wow that's really cool do you think me and monochrome could learn how to do that?" Neil asked thinking of the seemingly impossible am out of uses that could have "Possibly but its never been proven that everyone has this ability or just a few" "oh that's sad it would be cool though" "y-yeah it would be" "okay well we have to go get our cloths and weapons ready" "yep let's go".

AN

Okay that was fun writing what do you guys think of the concept of quotient harmony the possibilitys will be explored much later in the series but for now reviews are greatly appreciated see ya later.

-gn


	4. Chapter 4

Maniacs story chapter four: darkness's beginning's part 1

AN hey what's up guys as you can see this is a three part chapter I'm hoping it will end out being a thousand words each and were starting to get into some real plot so don't let me hold you up anymore.

 **Monochrome**

"Yeah you're right we should be getting on our way" "let's go!" Neil says almost gushing with excitement despite this being pretty serious if rumors were right that the Grimm are getting a lot stronger this test could be dangerous "Neil I want you to be careful out in the forest if rumors are correct we could be in some trouble" "understood sir" she says with a hand up to her forehead the old salute of the red dust army jokingly "okay" I along with Neil,amber and carmin make our way to our temporary lockers I grabbed two sheaths and a pair of black white and Grey cloths and two pouches go into the men's changing room and change out of my sweat pants and T-shirt and into my combat wear and go back out to the lockers and wait for the other girls carmin was the first one out in a pink light T-shirt and a white jacket labeled "all fairs in war" and rosey red silky pants and tennis shoes next came out Neil in a dark green tank top and black jacket that cut off at the elbows and black athletic pants with a neon green stripe down the middle of each side and a pouch of vials of different dusts and a quiver of different colored tiped arrows and her bladed bow _ and last out was amber looking a little like a dark orange giant being three inches taller than me and I'm tall wearing giant orange armour covering almost her whole body and an "X" of crossed weapons one was a GIANT sheathed sword and a thick sheath with an unknown weapon that I have a feeling that I will learn all about. "Are you girls ready" "yep" Neil responds fast "yes" carmin says "do you think this looks right monochrome?" The big orange haired girl asks with a slightly blushed face "yep you look great" I said kindly honestly I liked the way she looked a little more than great but that's besides the point "okay well" "all students prepare weapons armour and supplies and report to the edge of the Emerald Forest" "well there's what we were waiting for" "yep let's go" Neil said enthusiastic about it "yep its about time they test us" carmin says as if she's been waiting for this forever "I guess we should head that way then shouldn't we?" The giant girl in orange said "yes we should" with that we were off to the forest and our initiation to beacon.

 **15 minutes later and a walk to the emerald forest**

"You have all come here today to hone and test your skills and now is your first test you are to find a partner the first person you make eye contact with and are to go to the northern edge of the emerald forest and claim one of the relics and survive with your partner for 5 hours if you don't destroy any threat in your way you yourself will be destroyed the timer will start in ten minutes you will be launched into the forest to create your own landing strategy good luck are there any questions, good" he says his speech in a almost menacing tone but calm nonetheless the first person launched a guy with black hair the next one carmin then two others one guy one girl then amber saying "good luck" she was launched then Neil "remember Neil be careful" "yep always" "good" with that she launched I was next then about eight or nine others with my last look I was off the forest looking bright from the top like emeralds but I knew that was soon to change I plunged into the canopy drawing my weapons a spear fused with burn dust when activated with aura and a sword that has not failed to slice any Grimm yet and took the shield off my back it all connected by two chains that were able to come off separating his shield and weapons and putting them back together i threw his spear towards a tree to my left and my sword to a tree to my right making my shield a platform I can safely drop down from on my way down I grab both chains yanking them I pull both my spear and sword I use them to slow down my descent by dragging them down a tree I get down to the ground I start walking north where Ozpin said that the relics would be holding to find someone on the way preferably someone he has already meet which is only a few people honestly I hear gunshots far to my left and decide not to follow I keep walking hoping to find someone at least sane **CRACK** "oh for dusts sake again I need to start watching where I'm going better hey you okay there?' " uggghhh yeah I'll be okay are you?" "Yeah I'm good this happens to me a surprising amount anyway what's your name mine monochrome reenj?" "Mines naeon aequar I guess were partners now huh" "yeah I guess wanna start heading to where Ozpin said the relics are?" "That's his name Ozpin phew I haven't been able to remember it but yeah we don't have that much of a choice do we now?" "Not really unless you wanna live here for the rest of your life" "yeah right this place gives me the creeps" "haha yeah well then we should go" "okay" "so monochrome what's your family like if you don't mind" "I don't well my sister Neil came here with me so were both here my dads a hunter and my mother passed away last year I will never really get over it but I'm not really sad anymore" "my condolences but that's cool that your sisters here and that your dads a hunter although I know many take this as rude but May I ask what type of faunus you are?" "I don't mind I'm a fox faunus along with my sister despite her being adopted we even look like family even down to both of us being fox faunus" "wow that's cool well my family I sent that interesting my sister is a second year huntress but we don't get to talk much that should change soon though with me being here but anyway my father runs a small shop in vacuo and my moms just a house wife I decided to be a hunter for the adventure and treasure I guess I'm just like some of the others just not as greedy I guess" "well that's still cool I mean hey you must be a decent hunter to get into beacon" "yeah I don't know where I got it but I'm pretty fricking good with these things" naeon pulls out two white pistols with long blades on the end and a MDL with three different color dusts red blue and black "interesting MDL pistol blade I'm not very compatible with dust myself so I mainly just use the fire dust in my spear to burn things but those look awesome" "thanks I designed them myself after ... ALOT of redesigning and screwing up with the metal itself I finally got these baby's I named them voids light" "cool name I like them" "thanks ... Oh crap ursa's 50 feet do you wanna engage or go around?" "Engage as long as its fine with you" "sure I'm up for a fight" we both ready our weapons he steadies his hand and takes a shot of pure black upon contact the ursa's head got enveloped with black then wiped out of existence and the rest of the body fell there were 4 more I took the first one no problem easily cutting off its head bursting the whole body into flames due to my spears flame dust I head for the next on as I almost get my foot enveloped in black "WATCH WHERE YOUR SHOOTING, you about took my foot off" "sorry I will tell you where I'm shooting okay?" "Okay that will be good for now" he naeon called out where he was shooting I killed the second he killed the third with another void dust shot and cut off the last ones arm then managed to slash its legs then get on top of the Ursa and cut its head off from the top like a guillotine I could see an outline of what looked like ruins around several pedestals "naeon the relics are this way" "okay let's go" "already on it" I heard something coming this way due to my increased hearing from my ears something big my eyes widened "NO NAEON GET OUT OF THE WAY.

AN

Well I think that turned out good got some needed back story introduced a very important character and you guys get a longer chapter its a win win alright well bye guys it's literally 1:30 so goodnight also want to thank my co-writer/editor wolferine you know who you are thanks.

-gn


	5. Chapter 5

Maniacs story chapter 5: darkness's beginning's

AN

What's up guys I don't have much to say so let's get on with it. Edit:due to how much of this chapter was thoughts from now on thoughts will be in italic also enjoy.

?

This is gonna be fun I think to myself readying my staff I am ready for anything all of my training has lead up to this I need to bring my family the glory it deserves in the middle of my thought I was suddenly hurdling through the air not even noticing the boy with two MDL revolver blades got launched I get closer to the canopy then my staff starts to light up I smirk then a 40 foot circle of wood that was instantly burnt to ash where I landed covering myself with black but I lit up the crystal on the end of my carbon staff with mahogany branches twisting and turning around the staff and a dark red crystal that seems to be emanating pure power she began to glow a faint orange as the ash on her skintight jumpsuit and grey jacket and shorts with orange runes all over them then the ash around me burst dissipating into the ground leaving slightly seared grass and a 5'4 foot girl in a jumpsuit jacket and shorts in the middle of a clearing that I made by myself in less that a second that was ... AWESOME I wanna do it again oh well I have to find a partner I guess I start walking than see something "weird" I said almost slowly noticing the fairly large Beowulf walking about 20 steps than disappearing reappearing where it started than repeating "you like my work huh" a man appeared being about half a foot taller than me he had a faint golden glow to him "that guy will be stuck for 3... 2... 1..." A flash of yellow forms around the mid stride Beowulf letting it free from its strange prison but before it can pounce the tall man throws something that seemed to be some kind of pure darkness maybe some kind of dagger or short blade goes right through the Beowulf's head making it dissipate immediately to the point where there was no way anyone could have known one was here but the blade now clearly some kind if slightly long dagger made out of a mix of darkness dust void dust and some kind of aura and another power I can't identify "that's new too also I'm Amy, Amy Abbadon" I said trying not to freak out about how cool that was "hello Amy I'm cader jun I guess now" the man almost exactly 6 feet tall and with "wings?" "... Yes I am a faunus before you ask" "a peregrine falcon I know a lot about the most faunus and bird faunus are almost very rare" "yeah yeah I get it now do you want to be my partner of not?" "Well that's not how you treat a lady and yes I would gladly be your partner" "thanks you know how hard it is to find a halfway decent human around here" the man says with a smirk "yeah I know how that is" all to well "and also" *bows* "how may I serve you mi'lady" *laughs* "you know I was kidding" "yeah I know just showing I can be nice also look out" "wha" oh crap *rolls* "I got it" me and cader say at the same time our attacks meet at the middle and completely miss the Ursa major that seemed three times as big as any I have seen "I got it" we both say at the same time but my fire got it before caders dagger made it to the ursa's head but the Ursa is instantly disintegrated and the dagger goes on to cut three trees in half scaring a pack of Beowulf's and alerting them of our presence my staff starts glowing red then cader puts his hands together and the yellow glow starts to grow then I see about three quarters of the Beowulf's start glowing and start an infinite loop of walking about five feet then teleports back and repeats I attempt to burn the Beowulf's but once the fire hits *SCREAM* "don't do that anything that hits the creatures trapped in the time dust will hit me instead" "okay got it" I attack the remaining Beowulf's burning some of the trees setting off a stampede of ancient Grimm that look elephant like they run past us we back off just in time to miss a giant foot after about two minutes they slow down then we hear "NO NAEON GET OUT OF THE WAY".

AN

Okay guys first of all something screwed up and all etalic got turned to normal wording and besides that next chapter will be out between next week between wensday and Friday ;).

-gn


	6. Chapter 6

Maniacs story chapter six: darkness's beginning's part three

AN: okay guys is is a big one the finale part of darkness's beginning's so don't let me hold you up.

 **Naeon aequar**

"Ah crap my luck" * **bang bang* *CRACK*** "NO NAEON" "ahh that hur oh no" ***passes out***.

 **Monochrome**

"Oh nononononononono this isn't good" _oh crap this is bad_ "HELP oh no his legs ... That angle can't be good" * **crash*** "that was... Oh no" "can you help me please and stop gawking my name is monochrome" "mine is Amy and this is my partner cader" *jumps off the decomposing elephant like Grimm that has a horn stuck in a giant oak tree* "we have to get out of here quick if we make it to the middle Ozpin or professor goodwitch might see us on the cams" "good idea we should hurry he can't fight in his condition from what I can see he has both of his knees broken his right shin several muscle's torn and his legs are just crushed in general" "okay thank you cader I will carry him if you can escort me to the relics I can protect him from there" "no I will help you until a hunter comes to help or the initiation is over" the girl says seemingly very determined "very well I guess I'm helping to being her partner" the man in a very dark trenchcoat almost black "okay thank you a lot but we should get on our way" "yes you are right" Amy said then we were off to the northern end of the forest then claim some relics

 **15 minutes later**

"Huff huff uhh guys are you seeing what I am?" "Y-yeah that thing is huge" "oh crap you've got to be kidding me AMBER CARMIN" "OH HEY MONOCHR- oh no" "yes I know" "cader Amy can you help me" "monochrome just letting you that Grimm is not just any nevermore its an omega" "I know ... But we have to try" I unsheathe my spear sword and shield and block an oncoming rain of nevermore feathers as I see cadet take two revolvers out of his trench coat and start shooting at the giant nevermore with a seemingly complete exoskeleton of Grimm bone the metal bullets were just reflecting off cader drops them onto the ground into two seemingly infinite darkness holes and Amy shoots fireballs at the feet of the giant nevermore but was able to simply rotate fast enough to move the air around it and moves the fire around itself until it dissipates I finally see amber's weapon a giant fan that had kunai stuck to the fan until she releases a wind in which she can seemingly control the kunai with the winds she controls with her fan she hit the omega with a storm of kunai and intense winds but the kunai just barely scratched its exoskeleton and a few stuck in it and carmin using a almost too normal pink pouch she takes out six revolvers connected by seemingly puppet strings she can control the girl in the pink tee shirt she spun the pistols connected by strings aiming almost perfectly she hit the nevermore's only flesh its eye once the dust bullet hit the eye almost instantly bursted snapping the eye open both eyes snap turning from red to darker and darker until its almost as black as its hide "carmin you just made it mad but possibly blind in its left eye" I take a defensive position to protect naeon as I starts to unsheathe its feathers as if its about to rain its razor sharp feathers down again but they come almost completely out into a coat of razors it starts spinning faster and faster and faster "EVERYONE FALL BACK" it spins so fast its just a blur of spinning razor like feathers it starts charging at an unbelievable rate it starts screeching a horrible sound "KREEECCHHH CREEEHHH CREEEHHH" dozens upon dozens of smaller nevermores come out of the rotating catastrophe "everyone stay out of the way please" the older man in a green suit says as he falls from the sky *pushes glasses up the bridge of his nose* "miss rose, schnee I suppose you two can handle this correct" "yes sirreee" "stop acting this way in front of the new students you dunce" "s-s sorry weiss let's do this" *DROP THUD CRASH SCREEECH* "okay guys we are just gonna stay and watch you take down the big one got it?" Just then every single one of the smaller nevermores were decapitated and fallen to the ground "u-uhh-umm o-okay got it" the bird had stopped in its tracks it flew back to its stand on the top of the ruins and now headmaster of beacon Ozpin and two seemingly huntresses "okay let's do this" Neil coming out of seemingly no where "Neil when did you get here" "two seconds ago because plot" "that makes no sense" "well let's do this then" he puts both fists in front of him showing a white ring with a black onyx in the middle and a black ring with a pearl in it he looks the bird in the eye and it instantly falls then being surrounded by water and spasming severely then stopped it drowned and started dissipating "its over monochrome meet us back south where we all started me miss rose and miss schnee will be coming with me this initiation is going under emergency shutdown miss rose" "yes Ozpin?" "You are to take Mr aequar to the infirmary immediately" "yes siree" she dissapeared then immediately reappeared "done" "no way h-how did you by chance are you ruby rose?" "Yes, yes I am and this is Weiss schnee I teach Grimm study's and Mrs fancy skirt here history" "cool" "okay amber Neil carmin Amy cader you guys follow me" "haha no me and cader can go without you" "well fine then if you wanna be like that want to put a bet on a little race?" "Yeah what about 20 lien?" "You got it" we both say the start at the same time "3...2...1 GO" "cader do it" "got it" then the guy started to glow a sort of bright yellow then we stopped and everything went to black for what seemed like an hour then we were all back where we started "go go go we have to catch up"

 **(After about 15 minutes of running and fighting each other everyone had finished Neil finished first cader second monochrome third Amy fourth and amber fifth)**

 **Beacon amphitheater**

"Before I start I ... Want to sincerely apologize to the family's of... Naeon aequar, Jason raemage and sauskae privital" * **CRASH** * " **NOO** stop this can't be true how could you you could of stopped this couldn't you Ozpin NAEON how could you my brother" the girl jumps up onto the stage *CRACK* "she she just punched him" "I am sorry I am very very sorry miss aequar ... I can not say the condolences that I wish I could I am sorry" "sorry sorry SORRY is that all you can say you are a huntsman could you not do anything" "no not at any position that I was at at the time the Grimms strengths were almost unimaginable do you know what an omega Grimm is?" "NO but that doesn't matter" "doesn't it? It was the class of Grimm that disabled your brothers legs those haven't been seen in any area a hundred miles within a major city for decades and those weren't in packs do you have anything else to say?" "No sir and my apologies" "your actions were very within practical measures you are allowed off of classes on your wish for the next week... Now that my condolences are over may we get to the team formation ceremony

 **Skip the first seven or so minutes because lack of plot and creativity**

" next is monochrome reenj amberson vermilion Neil reenj and carmin mauve they make team maniac "because were crazy awesome!" "Shut up Neil ... Just shhh" "although naeon was monochromes original partner due to the eye sight rule but his condition left him ... Inactive so his new partner the only one of two people speaking of the other person next is Amy Abbadon Ptolemaeus tygve cader jun scarlet gaiya and Erebus veles they make team apocalypse and the first team with five students in... Awhile and due too three students injury or... More so scarlet gaiya has been added to your team thank you for coming to this school you will all be shown to your dorms by a second year in fifteen minutes.

AN: holy crap that's a long one this took me a lot longer than expected its 1:30 in the morning where I am so yeah goodnight I will try to update on time next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Maniacs story chapter 7: school is in

AN:

okay what's up guys *groan* I can never escape from school even in the summer even in my fantasy world gee well let's get started.

 **Monochrome**

 _Gee this is going to be more trouble than its worth_

"Hellloooo~" a tall but slightly shorter girl comes my way " I will be your escort to your dorms your monochrome right" a peppy girl with medium length blond hair a clothes that flaunt her 'traits'.

"baka" I hear Neil say under her breath.

"Um yeah im monochrome leader of team maniac I ... guess".

"Oh don't be so down you will be fine after all being a leader is not that hard just ask my sis, although we don't have time for that now" the girl says bouncing around like a ping pong ball.

"U-um may we h-have your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Yin Xiao Long now follow me Kay?"

"Okay come on guys were following yin" _I guess._ " she's still baka" my sister says with her affinity with anime she hates cliches.

"Neil that's not nice" the knight to my left says to my sister

"It doesn't really matter I think she's stuck"

The blond that was supposed to be leading us kept spinning and spinning then *CRACK*.

"Ughh my luck YIN why did you just fall on me that hurt"

"I'm sorry monochrome i-i think were lost *sniff*"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN how can we be lost how are you a second year huntress".

"I really don't remember but I had a lot of help from sis"

"Okay okay do you know where we are" _man this is a rocky start._

"I have no idea why do you think I started spinning in the middle of this intersection"

*because your a baka"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

" according the the peice of paper in your hand I think our dorm is this way" we turn right and amber counts up to dorm 327.

"Thank you amber, okay guys come on" I swipe a card that we got during the team formation ceremony.

"This is your guy's dorm hope you like it you are able to customize it however you like as long as you don't break anything" the peppy blonde says then leaves.

"Well this is it guys" I say *sigh* "I can tell this is going to be a long year".

"Well we need to unpack" carmin says.

*crash* *clunk* *crack* "that's not what I meant Neil" the girl opened her backpack and travel case making a mound of papers, vials of dust and other smaller bags.

"Well I guess we should get the room organized.".

AN:

Hey guys this is a sort of short chapter but I don't have much else to say see ya next time.

-gn


	8. Chapter 8

Maniacs story chapter 8: school is in part two

AN :

What's up guys since last chapter was so short I'm uploading this one today soooo yeah let's get started.

 **Amy Abbadon**

"Hello as some of you know my name is Amy your team leader, Amy Abbadon."

"Mines cader jun nice to... Officially introduce myself".

"I am ptolemaeus tygve but you can call me maeus."

"Im scarlet gaiya"

"Erebus veles"

"Well nice thing you guys are getting along but I should show you to your dorms"

"I am Amy Abbadon leader of team apocalypse and you are?".

"Crimson schnee the second year escorting you to your dorms, so are you guys coming or just gonna stare all day" the girl clearly liking the attention of two of the boys in the team being Erebus and maeus.

"Yes miss" maeus was the first to respond

"Y-yeah we should go" Erebus then spoke who I expected to be the quite one apparently had a weakness for girls.

"Okay then we are following you then miss sch-"

"Please call me crimson" the girl quickly fixed my mistake".

"Okay crimson I guess we are following you"

We take a few turns around the corridors and up the stairs then a few more turns then "okay this is your dorm I'm sure you can figure out what to do from here"

"Yeah sure thanks" the girl in the black hood walks off

 _Time to get this done *_ **SLAM*** "okay I am hoping I won't have to do anything like this again one rule... I have only one rule if I seriously tell you to do something as the best leader ever I expect you to do everything I say do you understand"

*bow* _good it still works_

 _"I don't have control of my own body"_

"That's right cader you don't have control of your body as I said I am the best leader ... My semblence it let's me take control of any living life form or monster".

"so that's what it is I guess we don't have a choice then" maeus said

"So it seems"

"You are released now time to get to work".

AN:

Alright guys I didn't want the last chapter to be my chapter of the week being so short so this is part two more info coming on team apocalypse coming soon but its 3 am when I'm writing this so goodnight.

-gn


	9. Chapter 9

Maniacs story chapter 8: teamwork

AN

I want to thank you guys for 200 veiws reviews are always appreciated again wanna thank cader the unholy and wolferine for helping me so far and partly being editers also check out caders story on my account but let's get this chapter started.

 **Amy abbadon**

"What this is for is I want to see all of your equipment and I want you to introduce yourself and what you believe to be your strengths and weaknesses I will start then it will be in order of the team".

" my name is ammy abbadon I wear a jumpsuit with orange and gray lines going down the side when they turn a bright red that means my aura is low and I wear a ash grey jacket and red shorts over the jumpsuit". "My weapon is a staff that I use to form fire and projectiles made of materials around me that I can compress into ash dust that is an extremely strong version on burn dust and form it into spear like weapon its also a amplifier for my semblence so that I can control a larger amount of people". " I am strong at distance but not very good in close range combat but when I need to do something I will not let you guys slow me down okay so maeus your next" I said then smirk _I think that went well_.

 **Ptolmaeus tygve**

"My name is ptolmaeus tygve but you can call me maeus people usually call my fighting style brutish or just call me a tank and that's exactly what I am a tank that could take down a whole Grimm in one punch these are my weapons" I put on two sleeves made of pure metal his right arm is completely covered while his left is only up to his shoulder but another piece of metal is attached to it that goes almost above his head and about a foot off the ground "these two sleeves are my weapon my right one has three blades one on the sides and one on the top the two side blades have a shotgun on top of them that shoot small bolts of lightning dust by tensing my arm and my left" the large piece of metal attached to his left arm starts to move out until it's a full shield with his insignia on it "is a giant sheild my right arm can erase a Grimm from existence and my left can stop any attack I don't have much to say about myself though" I finish _the tank huh this will be fun I can tell_

 **Cader Jun**

"My name is cader jun I am a general all around fighter I can moderately defend but I'm better at attacking I have two gauntlets one with time crystals embedded into it and the other darkness crystals the time crystals I also have time dust combined with my blood cells so that I can amplify my semblence which is basic time control a general time limit for my abilitys are three minutes I can also form shadow daggers with my darkness dust that go only so far when thrown but cut through stone and I carry two normal revolvers as secondarys". " I wear a dark purple trench coat that has a extremely thin layer of dust treated steel that will slow down bullets but not stop them a tee shirt with two holes in them for my wings" I stretch them out being a 10 and a half foot long wingspan "and black jeans so yeah that's me" I say as I smirk _that went well... I think_

 **Scarlet gaiya**

"I'm scarlet gaiya I'm actually pretty frail but I'm very fast so ... Yeah I have my weapon I would say its strange to say the least its a 6 foot long staff in its first form then in its second form it doubles in length and turns into a whip then in its third form the whip splits in half then the second half is controlled by these chips that I put in them and they protect me and my Allies they shoot little beams of dust that are different elements depending on the piece and I can use the first half as a shorter whip" everybody looked at me stunned "yeah everybody looks at me like that over designed huh" everybody nods.

 **Erebus veles**

"My names erebus I'm the assasin I have these" he pulls out duel sided knives (halidies) "pouches of poisened needles poisons anti venoms antidotes whatever I'm the quiet one" everybody looks at me like im a freak

 **Amy abbadon**

"I want to apologize I don't want to boss you guys around I just need to know what I'm doing all four of you failed last year due to bad teamwork or hurting crippleing etc but now I'm your leader and I won't let you screw up" eaverybody freezes I stare into everyone's eyes memorizing every detail "I will never ... EVER let you get hurt I release you"

AN

Okay that one was fun is that enough detail for you guys now time to neglect them forever ... Just kidding but I will be focusing on team maniac more see ya guys later"

-gn


	10. Chapter 10

Maniacs story chapter 10: what if

AN

What's up guys don't have much to say besides yay double digits lets cheers for another ninety and hit triple digits anyway let's start. (Also warning dark content as it very dark)

 **Monochrome reenj**

"Okay guys I guess it's time to unpack then" I take out a black blanket and a few pairs of combat clothes that only have slight variations but different none the less and watch Neil do the same except she puts her dust sets onto the small desk next to the bed she picked with her dark green blanket.

"Well were done ... We didn't have much to bring besides our weapons we were raised outside of the kingdom we had to make our own house with two younger brothers and parent's" I can see her smile then jump onto her bed.

"That's practically the same for me despite me being rich and could have brought a lot but I want to do this myself not with what everyone else gives me" Amber says still in her armour and puts a few sets of tee-shirts and jeans in the closet due to us not getting our uniforms until tomorrow.

It starts to get dark having the initiation end randomly and the ceremony gave us just enough time to get familiar with each other and get to bed "hey carmin I have been meaning to ask you what is your weapon?"

"Oh my weapon? ...hmmm how should I say it... Basically everything if I have even seen the weapon I can create it in my void bag" she holds up a seemingly normal bag but then opens it to a pure black hole "I use my semblence to make the object or weapon and then I use my aura to manifest it and then I can use it as if I have been using the weapon forever but weapons I make for the first time come at a huge aura cost so I carry a second bag of random weapons but the more I create one weapon with my bag the less aura it takes so its complicated but simple at the same time" the girl says with a smile

"Woah that's weird" I say almost stunned at the girls answer

"That is awesome you can create any weapon you have seen before without the materials imagine the possibilities that is insane" Neil responds being hyperactive as ever

"T-that is cool b-but seems almost fantasy like" Amber says almost quizzically

"Ehhh well im tired *yawn* so I'm going to bed" I go into the bathroom switching into a pair of sweatpants and getting into bed and going to sleep

 **?**

"Gen are you there ... Is that you" I reach to my right feeling someone but I don't think it's him I feel to my left I feel someone else "gen where are you why don't you answer me damnit" a blindfold I uncovered from my eyes to my right is gen his head bleeding his lower back scared ripped and bleeding to my left naeon his whole lower body trampled his legs bent into awkward angles "monochrome why... Didn't you... Save me... Save us..." Dozens of barely familiar faces walk out of the shadows there head or their back or their face is shredded something is always the same a man wearing a mask with a F in the middle of a X "the executioner" the leader of the humanists a group known for 'humenizeing' faunus then killing them I watch two people come from behind him out of the shadows ... "Me there always me" naeon and gen say at the same time "why didn't you save us monochrome ...wh-" *BANG with that everybody in the room dropped I realize it just then every time everyone in that room were the people that were humenized then killed before me I was the last one before the authorities showed up but the dreams were different I was the last one they would slowly cut off my fox ears it is always an excruciating process then the second then they start at the base of the tail cutting the bone connected to my back then they would rip my tail out no they wouldn't cut it first they would rip the whole tail off of my body then the two me's would hold the pistol to my head * **BANG** * "NOOOO *huff huff*"

"Shh you're alright I'm here its okay he's not here now you are fine" Neil comforts me as I reach up to touch my fox ears and tail my other teammates somehow fast asleep through my screaming

"Thank you Neil" I whisper into her ear while I cry over her shoulder

AN

So yeah depressing ... Sorry about that trust me it gets better but no better way to highlight the good times then make them around bad ones so yeah humenist cult thing I did take inspiration from another fanfic called team: clvr (silver) but besides that thank you for 200 veiws but I want a lot more reviews I love reading responses but anyway see ya later

-gn


End file.
